Acurrucado en su pecho
by Dragon Aither
Summary: Es el descanso del entrenamiento, y dos jóvenes discípulos se refugian del extenuante calor en la casa de Libra. Ahí, uno de ellos halla el lugar indicado para reflexionar lo aforunado que es por estar a su lado, mientras se encuentra, acurrucado en su pe


**DIsclaimer**. Saint Seiya no me pertenece (que más daría yo...). Kiki, Shiryu, Saori, Seiya y todo aquél que haya venido a tropezar pertenecen a Kurumada, Toei y quien sabe cuantos más. Aither es mi personaje, discípulo de Shiryu entrenando para ser su sucesor como santo del dragón. Muchas gracias a todos vosotros que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.

* * *

**Acurrucado en su pecho.  
por Aither**

"Dios, que cálido se siente aquí, tan tibio... tan seguro, como si flotara fuera de este mundo, alejado de todos y de todo; sin entrenamientos, sin preocupaciones, solos tú y yo...

... tú y yo".

"¡Jobar, que podría pasarme toda la eternidad aquí... ¡vamos, quizá no toda la eternidad, seguro que en el cualquier momento llega algún dios maligno de segunda a secuestrar a Saori-sama y entonces mi amor, ni hablar, tendríamos que jugar al héroe y lástima de descanso".

"Ahora que hay que admitir que después de todo... no es tan malo, digo, hay montones de chicos malos que golpear, y podemos causar destrozos a nuestras anchas sin preocuparnos por limpiar después".

"..."

"Je, te ves tan lindo cuando peleas..."

"..."

"..."

"¡Gusta¡me gusta estar aquí¡me gusta estar contigo¡quiero decírtelo, pero... luego no sé como decirlo...¡no me sale, hay veces que lo intento, y entonces se me atoran las palabras, y tartamudeo..."

"El problema son las palabras, las palabras nunca parecen ser las adecuadas, nunca parecer ser suficientes para expresarte todo lo que quiero expresar, tú sabes, los sentimientos son tan... tan... ¡explosivos¡como un centenar de catarinas, todas zumbando alrededor¡revoloteando despreocupadas, no se preocupan por caminos ni obstáculos... las palabras tienen un significado tan limitado, y a veces... parecen incapaces de trazar su propio camino..."

"..."

"Pero aun quiero decirlo..."

"..."

"Eres mi... ¡mi compañero, eso... mi compañero, quiero decir, entrenamos juntos y todo, pero no me refiero a eso¿entiendes?... lo que quiero decir... bueno¡tú sabes lo que quiero decir!... eso... y... ¡sí, eso, tú sabes¿no?"

"Me refiero a que estar contigo es como... como si... ¡es como hacerle una buena broma a Seiya! aun a sabiendas que serás atrapado la haces, pues sabes que esa mueca de sorpresa/miedo/bochorno/Seiya en su rostro bien vale la riña y el castigo".

"..."

"¡Es como golpear a un montón de espectros! Tú sabes, la adrenalina golpeteando en tus venas, el corazón vibrando como cientos de tambores, todo acumulándose dentro tuyo, hasta que ¡PAZZZ, todo sale como una explosión, y ¡PAWWW¡toma esto, y esto otro¡palurdo avernal¡y uno más, hasta que te das cuenta que no queda ni uno solo en pie y tienes que conformarte con buscar alguno que quede medio conciente para seguir divirtiéndote... sólo que, claro que aquí no hay golpes, bueno, no muchos ¡je!... pero creo que así es mejor".

"Es cierto, es excitante como una buena pelea, pero al mismo tiempo es tranquilo e imperturbable como una noche estrellada, tan suave, tan reconfortante... cálido como el canto de Athena".

"Es como cuando elevas tu cosmos y empiezas a alzarte más y más, hasta que ya no puedes ver el suelo y alcanzas las nubes, cada vez más y más alto, tanto que el mundo se convierte en algo más que un recuerdo, y sabes que puedes alcanzar el cielo y las estrellas con sólo estirar tu mano... y da miedo¿sabes? en este mismo instante tengo mucho miedo, pero no importa, porque entonces volteo, y todos mis miedos se desvanecen, porque sé que estás ahí conmigo, y contigo a mi lado, sé que no hay dios, espectro o demonio que pueda lastimarme".

"Y luego, luego volteo hacia abajo una vez más, y entiendo por que el mundo se ve tan pequeño... eres tú, así me haces sentir tú, con el mundo a mis pies".

"¿Lo ves, no soy bueno con esto de las palabras, se me da mejor rescatar doncellas pelimoradas o destruir santuarios submarinos, y un "te amo", explica tanto y tan poco... sólo sé que eres... eres... eres la respuesta a todas mi plegarias".

"..."

"..."

"Eso si ¡al Hades con el rango, ni creas que nomás porque vas a ser un caballero dorado vas a venir a darme órdenes ¡faltaba más¡semejante gaznápiro, que si de pantalones se trata, ya veremos quien tiene mas escamas".

-¡Aither¡Kiki¡a parar¡que ya es hora del entrenamiento vespertino! – grita Shiryu desde el cuarto de afuera.

"¿Cómo¿tan pronto¿cómo es que 3 horas han pasado tan rápido?"

-Ni modo mi vida- dices dándome gentiles palmaditas en mi hombro, indicándome que debo levantarme ya- el deber llama.

-Si- te aprieto más fuerte aun y me acurruco en tu pecho en busca de un nuevo lugar entre tus brazos – el deber llama.

**Epílogo**

En otro tiempo y en otro lugar, una bella pelirroja termina de leer este texto con cara de espanto.

Su nombre es Ezbereth y es la narradora oficial de Aither. Contratada, más no pagada, se conforma con estar al tanto de todas las nuevas que surgen en el Santuario. Con voz firme y pausada sólo atina a decir:

-¡Lexes¡si este escribe peor que el pegaso, no vuelvo a salir de vacaciones.

* * *

**Nota del Autor.**

Sólo quiero dedicar este fic a vos, Héctor, mi amor, gracias por dejarme compartir mi vida contigo por este año y medio (bueno año y medio cuando empecé a escribirlo, seguro que para cuando lo leas ya va mucho tiempo más, je). Te amo.


End file.
